


Falling to Pieces

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon's POV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at when exactly Damon fell in love with Elena..."He's not exactly sure when he fell in love with her. He just knows that he did fall in love with her." Delena, Season 1 spoilers only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Legit, I don't own TVD. Also, this was written during Season 1 of TVD, and I decided to post this story.

He's not entirely sure when he falls in love with her. He just knows that he did fall in love with her.

At first, when he met Elena, he was nice and charming (only because he really wants to meet Stefan's new girl in his life as well as drive Stefan crazy). It would be funny if history was repeating again. Only this time, he will get the girl this time around and then make sure to break Elena slowly and painfully.

So he has an agenda. He's pretty sure that he won't fall in love with Elena.

**He can't.** _He won't._

He will have to remind himself that only Katherine will be the love of his life. Not Elena.

But when he sees Elena lying on her bed, sleeping, he's overcome with a feeling; he must be feeling his humanity.

No, he still needs to continue with his agenda. He finds it fun to implant a dream, a dream of him being the person that Elena will fall in love with. But his damn little brother (which he really hates or so he keeps telling himself) will come to bury his pans for Elena.

(But if he pinpoints when exactly he falls in love with Elena). This moment would be when he falls for her.


End file.
